gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kurt - Blaine Beziehung
Die Kurt - Blaine Beziehung, am häufigsten genannt Klaine, ist eine romantische Beziehung zwischen Kurt Hummel und Blaine Anderson. Sie werden auch als Blurt oder Kurt CoBlaine bezeichnet, aber diese Spitznamen sind weniger verbreitet. Sie sind derzeit zusammen und haben sich gegenseitig die Liebe gestanden, jedoch gingen sie auf getrennte Schulen, als Kurt in der Episode Born This Way, wieder zurück an die McKinley wechselte. Anfang der dritten Staffel wechselte Blaine auf die William McKinley High School, weil er nicht von Kurt getrennt sein wollte. Überblick Die beiden treffen sich zum ersten Mal in der Episode Ungeküsst, als Kurt dazu aufgefordert wird, die Dalton Academy Warblers auszuspionieren. Die Chemie zwischen den beiden stimmt von Anfang an, und so entwickelt sich zwischen ihnen eine enge Freundschaft. Blaine unterstützte Kurt, u.a. als dieser eine Auseinandersetzung mit Karofsky hatte. Als das Mobbing unerträglich wird, wechselt Kurt auf die Dalton Academy und wird ein Mitglied der Warblers, wobei sich die beiden erneut näher kommen. Staffel Zwei 'Ungeküsst' In dieser Folge wird Kurt zunehmend depressiv und von seinen Mitschülern isoliert, da er der einzige offene homosexuelle Schüler an der William McKinley High School ist und nun die Folgen davon zu spüren bekommt. Nach zahlreichen Angriffen von Dave Karofsky auf ihn, sowie abweisende Beleidigungen von den New Directions Jungs, entscheidet sich Kurt für eine Flucht vor diesen Dingen und schleicht sich heimlich in die Dalton Academy, eine reine Jungenschule, um gleichzeitig auch für den Glee Club zu spionieren, wobei dies lediglich eine Idee von Puck ist und er selbst das gar nicht möchte. thumb|left|190px|Kurt trifft das erste Mal auf Blaine.Kurt schleicht sich in die Schule und sieht dort, wie alle Schüler aufgeregt irgendwohin laufen. Er hält einen der Schüler, Blaine, an und fragt ihn, was los sei. Blaine erklärt ihm freundlich, dass die Warblers eine kleine Kostprobe ihres Könnens geben und erklärt Kurt auf dessen Nachfragen, dass die Warblers Rockstars an der Dalton sind. Spontan packt er Kurt an der Hand und rennt mit ihm über eine Abkürzung zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Kurt ist beeindruckt von dem, was er von der Schule sieht. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, geht Blaine zu den anderen Warblers, und beginnt mit ihnen zu singen, denn er ist ihr Leadsänger. Sie performen Teenage Dream und Blaine singt immer wieder zu Kurt. Der beobachtet fasziniert die Begeisterung der anderen Schüler und lächelt am Ende. Außerdem ist er von Blaines lockerer und cooler Art beeindruckt und ist angetan, als Blaine scheinbar mit ihm während des Liedes flirtet. Nach der Performance jedoch eröffnen ihm Blaine und zwei andere Mitglieder, Wes und David, dass sie wissen, dass er ein Spion ist. Doch anstatt ihn rauszuschmeißen, laden sie ihm zu einen Kaffee ein und reden mit ihm. Auf Kurts Nachfrage hin, ob hier alle schwul sind, erzählt Blaine, dass er Schwul ist und Wes und David Freundinnen haben. Wes erklärt Kurt das ihre Schule eine 'Null Toleranz Mobbing Politik' verfolgt und alle gleich behandelt werden. Nachdem Blaine seine Freunde bittet sie allein zu lassen, erzählt Kurt Blaine unter Tränen, wie mies es ihm an seiner Schule geht. Blaine erzählt aus seiner Vergangenheit, dass er an seiner ehemaligen Schule fertig gemacht wurde, weil er schwul ist und das er nicht den Mut hatte, sich zu stellen, sondern weggerannt ist. Er rät Kurt nicht denselben Fehler zu machen. Unsicher, wie er sich verhalten soll, kehrt Kurt an seine Schule zurück, wo der Terror von Karofsky weitergeht. Kurt bekommt von Blaine eine SMS mit dem Wort "Courage" (Mut). Lächelnd betrachtet Kurt die SMS und beschließt nach einem erneuten Angriff von Karofsky sich diesem zu stellen. Nach dem Kuss von Karofsky ist Kurt verwirrt und bittet Blaine um Hilfe. Dieser erscheint und versucht mit Karofsky zu reden, lässt es jedoch, als dieser gewalttätig wird. Kurt jedoch ist nach wie vor neben der Spur und als Blaine nachfragt, erzählt ihm Kurt, dass er bis zu dem Kuss mit Karofsky noch ungeküsst war, seine kurze Beziehung mit Brittany zählt für ihn nicht. Blaine versteht ihn und lädt ihn zum Essen ein. In einer späteren Sequenz sieht man, wie wichtig Blaine für Kurt geworden ist. Auf Kurts Spindinnenseite hängt ein gerahmtes Bild von Blaine. Darunter steht das Wort "Courage". Trotz der Rivalität zwischen ihren jeweiligen Glee Clubs, blüht ihre Freundschaft blitzschnell auf und Blaine übernimmt eine größere Rolle als Mentor für Kurt. 'Ersatzspieler' thumb|210px|Mercedes, Kurt und Blaine bei Breadstix.Es stellt sich heraus, dass Kurt und Blaine enge Freunde geworden sind. Kurt schlägt eine Einladung von Mercedes aus, da Blaine sich mit ihm treffen will. Später treffen sich die drei (Blaine, Kurt und Mercedes) gemeinsam zum Essen bei Breadstix, wo deutlich wird, dass sich Blaine ebenfalls für Mode interessiert, genauso wie Kurt, des Weiteren interessiert ihn die Politik und er sagt, dass er auch ein College-Football-Fan ist, vor allem von den Buckeyes. Kurt lobt ihn, bevor er ihm ein High five gibt. Kurt erwähnte gegenüber von Mercedes, dass er nicht weiß, was sich zwischen ihm und Blaine entwickeln könnte, doch in dem Moment will er nichts riskieren, dass ihre Freundschaft auf das Spiel setzen könnte. Es wird deutlich, dass er die Hoffnung nicht aufgibt, dass eines Tages, mehr zwischen ihnen sein könnte. 'Neue Welten' In dieser Folge ist Kurt, nach der ganzen Angelegenheit mit Karofsky, an die Dalton Academy gewechselt. Blaine ermutigt Kurt, beim Vorsingen für ein Solo bei den Warblers mitzumachen, und so holt sich Kurt bei Rachel Hilfe und singt im Anschluss Don't Cry For Me Argentina. Doch Kurt schafft es nicht weiter, da er es zu sehr gewollt hat, Blaine erklärt ihm, dass es bei den Warblers darum geht eine Einheit darzustellen, daher auch die Uniform. Später konkurrieren Blaine, Kurt und die Warblers bei den Sectionals gegen die New Directions, und singen Hey, Soul Sister. Blaine sieht an einigen der wichtigsten Stellen des Songs sehr deutlich zu Kurt, ein weiteres mögliches Zeichen seines romantischen Interesse. Kurt fühlt sich in einem Konflikt, da er sich schwer damit tut, sich an die neue Schule zu gewöhnen. Es scheint so, als ob es nur um Konformität geht, Blaine erklärt ihm aber, dass sie Harmonie und Einheit viel mehr schätzen. Später, als Kurt Pavarotti für krank hält, bittet er Blaine um Hilfe. Lächelnd beruhigt Blaine ihn aber, und sagt zu ihm : "Er hat genug Nahrung, Wasser und scheint seinen Käfig zu mögen. Gib ihm Zeit. Bald wird er wieder singen." Es wird deutlich, dass dies auch eine Anspielung auf Kurt sein soll. 'Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat' thumb|218px|Kurt und Blaine während "[[Baby, It's Cold Outside."]]Kurt scheint sich langsam an sein Leben an der Dalton Academy zu gewöhnen. Er sieht jedoch etwas müde aus, denn zwar sind die Mitschüler netter, jedoch ist der Schulstoff viel schwerer. Blaine bittet Kurt, ihm bei dem Song Baby It´s Cold Outside zu helfen, da er diesen für eine Veranstaltung mit einem Mädchen singen muss. Kurt bedauert es, dass man ihn und Blaine niemals zusammen singen lassen würde und hilft Blaine gerne. Während des Songs flirten die beiden heftig miteinander und der Song endet damit, dass sie sich beide nebeneinander auf das Sofa fallen lassen, sich tief in die Augen schauen und anlächeln. Bevor Blaine schließlich geht, meint er noch zu Kurt, dass seine Gesangspartnerin bei weitem nicht so gut sein wird. Kaum ist Blaine weg, erscheint Mr. Schuester und fragt Kurt, ob es sich bei Blaine um jemand "besonderen" handelt. Kurt sagt ihm, dass er und Blaine nur Freunde seien, aber dass er in ihn verliebt ist. Und das sei für Kurt auch ein Fortschritt, da Blaine wirklich schwul ist.'' Damit steht fest, dass Kurt sich bis über beide Ohren in Blaine verliebt hat. Es scheint auch, dass es nicht nur eine Schwärmerei wie bei Finn oder Sam ist, sondern ernsthaft und tiefgründig. 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle Blaine und die Warblers performen Bills, Bills, Bills als Probe für die Regionals. Während dieses Song sitz Blaine neben Kurt für eine Weile, was Kurt nervös lächeln lässt, was Blaine jedoch nicht bemerkt. Kurt gibt Blaine auch ein paar konkrete Blicke. Später treffen er und Kurt sich mit Rachel und Mercedes zu einem Kaffee. Am Ende der Folge schauen sie sich zusammen, dass Spiel von den McKinley Titans an (mit Carole und Burt). Liebeslied zum Leid thumb|200px|Kurt in seinem Tagtraum.Blaine und Kurt diskutieren über die Bedeutung des Valentinstags. Blaine sagt, dass es sein Lieblingsfeiertag ist und erzählt Kurt, dass er auf jemanden ein Auge geworfen hat und fragt Kurt, ob es zu kitschig ist, wenn er seine Gefühle singen würde. Kurt verneint das. Blaine bestellt für beide Kaffee und Kurt stellt fest, dass Blaine seine Kaffeebestellung weiß, er übernimmt sogar das Bezahlen der Kaffees. Kurt, der denkt, dass Blaine sich in ihn verliebt hat, meint, dass das eine wundervolle Idee wäre. Später träumt Kurt von Blaine und malt in sein Notizbuch ein Herz mit "'''Blaine+Kurt". Blaine ruft ein Notfall Treffen der Warblers ein um ihnen zu sagen, dass er verliebt sei. Blaine bittet die Warblers, ihm beim performen seines Songs zu helfen, es gibt jedoch laute Proteste, denn so etwas bricht ihre Traditionen. Kurt schafft es jedoch ihre Meinung zu ändern und sie erklären sich damit bereit, Blaine dabei zu helfen. Er erklärt, dass es sich um den Junior-Manager bei einem örtlichen Einkaufszentrum's handelt. Kurt ist sichtlich enttäuscht. Bei einer Pyjamaparty mit Rachel und Mercedes begreift er, dass er sich nur eingebildet hat, dass Blaine etwas für ihn empfinden würde. Dennoch ermuntern ihn Rachel und Mercedes, an der 'Gap Attack' teilzunehmen, und die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben. Blaine performt den Song When I Get You Alone, und versucht Jeremiahs Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken.Nach dem Song warten Kurt und Blaine draußen. Auf die Frage von Blaine ob er es vielleicht übertrieben habe, antwortet Kurt nicht, wodurch Blaine klar wird, dass es eindeutig zu viel war. Jeremiah kommt etwas später aus dem Laden und erklärt Blaine, dass er gerade gefeuert wurde und nur weil sie zweimal Kaffee trinken waren, es noch lange nicht bedeutet, dass sie miteinander ausgehen würden, und würden sie es könnte er Probleme kriegen, da Blaine noch Minderjährig ist. Später als die beiden erneut zum Kaffee anstehen hat sich Blaines Verhalten gegenüber dem Valentinstag komplett geändert. Er kann es nicht fassen, dass er sich die Beziehung nur eingebildet hat. Kurt erklärt Blaine, dass er dachte, er wolle ihn zum Valentinstag einladen. Das unbewusste flirten der beiden ist Blaine gar nicht aufgefallen. Blaine versichert ihm, dass er ihm wirklich viel bedeutet, aber er hatte vorher nie einen festen Freund gehabt, daher ist er sich sehr unsicher in dem was er tut, er weiß zwar, wie man in einem Song handeln muss, aber wenn es ernst wird, ist er ratlos, daher möchte er ihre Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen.Kurt akzeptiert es scheinbar gefasst und vergleicht ihre Situation mit "Harry und Sally", und besteht auf die Rolle der "Meg Ryan". Blaine gibt ihm recht, fragte jedoch wenige Sekunden später, ob diese nicht zusammenkommen. Kurt geht auf seine Frage nicht ein, lächelt nur und bestellt für sich und Blaine ihren Kaffee. Somit kennt also Blaine von Kurt die Kaffeebestellung und umgedreht. Kurt äußert zu Blaine, dass er eine Idee für den Valentinstag hat. Die letzte Szene der Episode ist im Breadstix in dem die Warblers zum Valentinstag auftreten. Die Warblers performen das Lied Silly Love Songs. ''Während des Liedes lächeln sich Kurt und Blaine immer wieder an und singen zueinander. Besonders bei der Songzeile "I love you", schaut Blaine zu Kurt. 'Dicht ist Pflicht Blaine und Kurt gehen auf Rachels Party. Während Kurt nach wie vor versucht Blaine zu beeindrucken und noch nicht alle Hoffnungen aufgegeben hat, betrinkt sich Blaine auf der Party. Als sie schließlich Flaschendrehen spielen, sollen sich Rachel und Blaine küssen. Das tun sie auch - und dehnen den Kuss lange aus. Kurt hat ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache, was verstärkt wird, als Rachel Blaine ein anzügliches Kompliment macht und mit ihm ein Duett singt. Kurt sieht dem Ganzen schweigend und leicht eifersüchtig zu. thumb|left|200px|Blaine in Kurts Bett.Am nächsten Morgen ist Kurt mit seinem Vater zu einer 'Kochstunde' verabredet. Da Kurt etwas spät dran ist, kommt Burt in Kurts Zimmer und entdeckt Blaine in seinem Bett. Als Blaine erwacht, weiß er erst mal nicht, wo er ist. Kurt hatte Blaine mit zu sich nach Hause genommen, da dieser zu betrunken war, um nach Hause zu fahren. Burt kritisiert, dass Kurt einfach jemanden mit nach Hause gebracht hat, und findet sein Verhalten unangebracht. Kurt versichert seinem Vater, dass beide die ganze Nacht über angezogen waren, also keinen Sex hatten und das er und Finn kein Alkohol getrunken haben. Kurt entschuldigt sicht und willigt ein, demnächst seinem Vater zu fragen bevor jemand der schwul sein könnte bei ihm übernachtet. Er bittet seinem Vater sich mehr zu öffnen (für neue Themen und Dinge, hier homosexuelle) und sich Weiterzubilden, damit falls er Fragen hat zu seinem Vater kommen kann, wie es jeder heterosexuelle Sohn es auch kann. Als er sich später mit Blaine trifft, ruft Rachel diesen an und und fragt ihn nach einem Date, Blaine willigt ein. Kurt versteht nicht, wieso Blaine sich auf die Verabredung einlässt - immerhin sei er schwul und dürfe Rachel keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Blaine erklärt Kurt daraufhin zögernd, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, dass er schwul ist. Möglicherweise sei er auch Bi. Es kommt zum Streit zwischen Kurt und Blaine, bei welchem Kurt meint, dass bisexuell sich nur homosexuelle Jugendliche in der High School nennen, um mit einem Mädchen Händchen zu halten, und sich dadurch normal zu fühlen. Blaine wirft Kurt vor nicht tolerant zu sein lässt ihn wütend sitzen. Von Rachel erfährt Kurt schließlich, dass die Verabredung wunderbar gewesen sein muss, jedoch haben sich Blaine und Rachel nicht noch mal geküsst. Rachel wettet schließlich, dass wenn sie Blaine nochmals küsst, dann wieder Funken fliegen würden - auch im nüchternen Zustand. thumb|216px|Kurt und Rachel in "Blame It On The Alcohol."Als sie mit Kurt in der Kaffeebar auf Blaine wartet, versucht Kurt sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen, da für ihn nichts dabei raus springt. Als Blaine auftaucht, küsst ihn Rachel spontan. Als sie sich von ihm löst, bedankt sich Blaine bei ihr, dass sie die Sache geklärt habe. Er sei "100% schwul". Kurt versucht Rachel zu trösten, doch die ist begeistert, denn nun habe sie endlich etwas, worüber sie einen Song schreiben könnte. Sexy Kurt und Blaine gehen einen Kaffee trinken, als Sue sie abpasst und ihnen von den Darbietungen und Ideen von New Directions und Vocal Adrenaline erzählt. Vor allem, dass New Directions sexyer werden wollen. Kurt, der Sues Tricks bereits kennt, geht nicht weiter auf ihr Gesagtes ein - bei Blaine jedoch macht es Klick. Er denkt, dass die Warblers mehr Sex-Appeal bekommen sollten. Kurt ist von der Idee überhaupt nicht begeistert. Schließlich jedoch kommt es, wie es kommen muss: Die Warblers performen vor ihrer Partnerschule, einer reinen Mädchenschule, den Song Animal - mit Augenmerk auf mehr Sexappeal. Blaine schafft es tatsächlich eine Menge Sex-Appeal an den Tag zu legen und die Mädchen rasten vollkommen aus vor Begeisterung. Kurt dagegen macht sich eher mit merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdrücken und Positionen lächerlich. Blaine weiß während des Liedes nicht so recht, wie er reagieren soll, zieht es aber durch. Nach dem Lied wollen ihm zwei Mädchen ihre Telefonnummern geben, allerdings sagt er ihnen, dass er "im anderen Team spielt". Nachdem die beiden Mädchen weg sind, fragt Blaine Kurt, was er für ein komisches Gesicht während der Performance gemacht hat. Kurt erklärt ihm, dass dies sein "sexy Gesicht" sei. Blaine sagt ihm, dass es so aussah, als ob er Blähungen hätte. Kurt ist frustriert und fragt, wie er sexy sein soll, wenn er doch so viel Wissen über Sex hat wie ein Pinguinbaby. Doch Blaine weiß einen Ausweg. Der Ausweg besteht darin, dass Blaine mit Kurt übt sexy zu schauen - was jedoch in einer Katastrophe endet. Kurts Gesichtsausdrücke sind eher zum Lachen als sexy. Als Blaine nachfragt, gesteht Kurt ihm - peinlich berührt - das Er deshalb keine Ahnung vom Sexy-Sein hat, weil er auch nichts über Sex weiß. Blaine ist verwundert. Kurt erzählt Blaine weiterhin, dass er zwar schon mal versucht, hat sich "solche Filme" anzuschauen, er es aber hat schnell sein lassen. Er steht mehr auf Romantik und will eigentlich gar nichts über Sex und dergleichen wissen, deshalb möge er auch Musicals: weil dort eine Berührung der Fingerspitzen schon das Unglaublichste ist für zwei Menschen. Blaine bietet Kurt an, dass Kurt mit ihm über Sex, reden kann und das er Kurt alles erzählt, was er weiß, doch Kurt blockt ab und bittet Blaine freundlich, aber direkt zu gehen. thumb|left|234px|Sue wie wir sie alle kennen.Blaine, welcher besorgt um Kurt ist, geht zu Burt und bittet ihn, mit Kurt endlich "das Gespräch" zu führen. Burt ist davon nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Blaine macht ihm jedoch klar, das es wichtig ist, dass Kurt endlich etwas über Sex erfährt, damit er nicht eines Tages nach ein paar Drinks mit jemandem Sex hat, ohne etwas über Geschlechtskrankheiten und Safer Sex zu wissen. Auf Burts Nachfrage hin, woher Blaine etwas über Sex wisse, und ob er mit seinem Vater darüber geredet hat, bekommt man einen kleinen Einblick in Blaines noch eher unbekannte Vergangenheit und Familie. Blaine erzählt Burt das sein Vater vor einigen Jahren mit ihm ein Auto zusammen gebaut hat, in der Hoffnung das wenn Blaine sich die Hände schmutzig macht er dadurch hetero wird. Er erzählt Burt das er sich sein Wissen selbst zusammen gesucht, erarbeitet und angelesen hat, weil er es wissen wollte und das Kurt dies nicht möchte. Blaine sagt zu Burt, das er und sein Vater bei Weitem nicht eine so tiefe und enge Bindung wie Kurt und er (Burt) hätten. Bevor Blaine geht, bittet er Burt nochmals mit Kurt zu reden. Burt bleibt nachdenklich zurück, besorgt sich aber Broschüren (über Sex zwischen Homosexuellen) und redet am selben Abend noch mit Kurt über Sex. Kurt möchte nicht über Sex sprechen und steckt sich zuerst die Finger in die Ohren und fängt an zu singen. Doch sein Vater ignoriert dies und es kommt zu dem Gespräch, bei welchem Burt vor allem auf die emotionale Bedeutung von Sex eingeht. Unsere eigenen Songs Die Episode beginnt bei den Warblers, die den Song Misery performen, als Vorbereitung für die Regionals. Auf Blaines Nachfrage hin, wie ihm der Song denn gefallen hat, meint Kurt, dass Blaine immer fantastisch klingt, und seine Solos atemberaubend aber auch zahlreich wären. Blaine fragt Kurt, ob er eifersüchtig ist, was Kurt auch zu gibt. Er gesteht Blaine er fühlt sich nicht wie bei den Warblers, sondern wie bei "Blaine and the Pips". Nachdem Pavarotti plötzlich verstorben ist, Kurt vermutet an einem Schlaganfall, singt er für Pavarotti Blackbird von den The Beatles. Die Warblers stimmen in das Lied mit ein. Ab ungefähr der zweiten Hälfte des Liedes hört Blaine auf zu singen und hat nur noch Augen für Kurt. Am Ende des Liedes lächelt Blaine. Bei dem nächsten Treffen der Warblers kommt es zu einer Diskussion über die Songs und welche Songs für Blaine am besten geeignet sind. Blaine unterbricht die Diskussion und sagt das er es leid sei, das er die Warblers sei, also das er der einzige Leadsänger sei und immer alle Solos bekommt. Blaine schlägt vor als Eröffnungsnummer bei den Regionals ein Duett zu bringen. Nachdem seinem Vorschlag zugestimmt wurde, sagt Blaine das er das Duett mit Kurt singen möchte. Kurt ist sichtlich verwundert, die restlichen Warblers stimmen Blaines Wunsch mit einem Wissenden lächeln zu. thumb|left|246px|Der Kuss.Später wird Kurt beim Dekorieren von Pavarottis Sargs von Blaine unterbrochen, weil er endlich den perfekten Song für die Regionals gefunden hat und diesen mit ihm Proben will. Auf die Frage von Kurt, welchen Song er ausgesucht hat, antwortet Blaine, dass er den Song Candles von Hey Monday! ausgesucht habe. Er sagt zu ihm, er wollte diesmal etwas Emotionaleres als sonst. Etwas nervös fragt Kurt ihn, warum er ausgerechnet ihn als seinen Duett Partner ausgesucht hat. Er sagt zu ihm: "Kurt es gibt Momente wo man sich sagt: Oh hey, du bist die Person auf die ich immer gewartet habe!". Er nimmt Kurts Hand und spricht weiter: "Dich diese Woche bei Blackbird performen zu sehen,das war genau dieser Moment für mich. Du berührst mich Kurt, und dieses Duett ist nur eine Ausrede um mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können." Daraufhin lehnt er sich zu Kurt vor und küsst ihn zum aller ersten Mal. Kurt erwidert den Kuss. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen meint Blaine lächelt, dass sie nun üben sollten. Kurt lächelt schelmisch zurück und antwortet: "Ich dachte das würden wir schon." Die beiden küssen sich erneut, dieses Mal aber leidenschaftlicher und verlangender als zum ersten Mal. Später bei den Regionals performen sie zusammen ihr Duett: ''Candles'', gefolgt von ''Raise your Glass''. Ihr Aufrtitt kommt zwar sehr gut an, jedoch gewinnen sie die Regionals nicht. Bei der kleinen Bestattung von Pavarotti sagt Kurt, dass er traurig und enttäuscht sei, weil er wirklich gerne die Regionals gewonnen hätte. Blaine sagt jedoch am Ende zu Kurt: "Du hast gewonnen. Und ich auch. Wir haben einander gewonen, und das ist letztendlich viel mehr Wert als eine lausige Trophäe, meinst du nicht auch ?" Kurt und er lächeln sich darauf hin an, Blaine reicht ihm seine Hand und so verlassen sie, Hand in Hand, Pavarottis Grabstätte. Nacht der Vernachlässigten thumb|218px|Kurt und Blaine beim Auftritt von Mercedes. Kurt mit Blaine in der McKinley zu sehen. Er führt Blaine in der Schule rum, bevor das Benefiz-Konzert der New Directions anfängt. Blaine sieht sofort, dass Kurt seine alten Freunde vermisst und sagt ihm das mit einem Lächeln, bevor Kurt ihm darauf antworten kann, taucht Karofsky auf. Dave fängt sofort an beide zu beleidigen, am Ende wird es etwas brenzlig, als es Blaine zu viel wird und er Dave darauf hin zurückstößt, bevor der Kampf zwischen Blaine und Karafsky ausartet mischt sich Santana ein und beendet den Kampf der beiden. Später in der Folge sind Kurt und Blaine bei der Aufführung des Benefizkonzertes zu sehen, sie Applaudieren und Jubeln für Tina, Mike, Holly und Mercedes. Born This Way In dieser Folge überschlagen sich viele Ereignisse. Santana beschließt mit Kafosky auszugehen, nachdem sie sein Geheimnis hausgefunden hat. Sie versucht, Karofsky, der Kurt mit seinen Mobbingattacken dazu gebracht hat die Schule zu wechseln, zu rehabilitieren, und das Paar beginnt ein Anti-Mobbing-Programm, wobei Santana dies nicht wirklich für Kurt tut, sondern um ihre Beliebtheit zu steigern und so Abschlusskönigin zu werden. Karofsky bittet um eine Sitzung beim Schuldirektor Figgins, Will, Kurt und ihren Vätern. Kurt bemerkt sofort, dass Dave dies nicht freiwillig tut, und bittet daher die anderen sie unter vier Augen reden zu lassen, nachdem er die Geschehnisse mit Santana erfahren hat schlägt er vor, dass sie einen PFLAG (parents, family and friends of lebians and gays) Club gründen, und stimmt zu, an die McKinley zurück zu wechseln. thumb|left|225px|Kurt wirft sich, zu Tränen gerührt, in die Arme von Blaine, kurz nach der Performance der [[Dalton Academy Warblers zu "Somewhere Only We Know".]]Nachdem Kurt an die MckKinley zurück wechselt, wird er von seinen alten Freunden herzlich in die Arme genommen. Sein Freund, Blaine Anderson, und die Warblers verabschieden sich von Kurt mit dem Song von Keane, ''Somewhere Only We Know''. Blaine erwähnt, dass er ihn zwar noch nach der Schule und am Wochenende sehen würde, aber die Warblers nicht. Nach der Performance lässt sich Kurt in Blaines Arme fallen und sie umarmen sich, wobei Kurt ihm zu flüstert: "Ich werde mich nie von dir verabschieden." Daraufhin verabschieden sich die Warblers, doch Blaine dreht sich noch ein letztes Mal um und schaut zu Kurt, als er sieht, wie er von seinen Freunden umarmt wird, lächeln er Kurt liebevoll an und geht. Das jüngste Gerücht Blaine erscheint in dieser Folge nicht, jedoch wird er des öfteren erwähnt, denn es entsteht das Gerücht, dass Kurt Blaine mit Sam betrügen würde, am Ende erklärt Sam jedoch, dass Kurt ihm lediglich Kleidung gebracht hat, da Sams Vater seinen Job verloren hat und das sie nicht nur ihr Haus, sondern auch ihr sämtliches Hab und Gut verloren haben und er dadurch gezwungen ist, mit seinem Vater und seinen Geschwistern, in einem Motel zu leben. Des Weiteren sieht man, dass Kurt immer noch das Bild von Blaine und mit dem Wort '''"COURAGE" darunter, in seinem Spind zu hängen hat. 'Rivalen der Krone' thumb|right|192px|Kurt nimmt Blaines Hand und fragt ihn, ob er seine Begleitung sein möchte.Kurt ist zusammen mit Blaine im Breadstix zu sehen. Sie halten Händchen über den Tisch und Kurt fragt Blaine ob er ihn zum Abschlussball begleiten will. Blaine ist zunächst zurückhaltend, was Kurt zunächst als ein Nein deutet, doch Blaine erklärt ihm schnell, dass er schlechte Erfahrungen bei seinem Abschlussball hatte, denn er und seine damalige Begleitung wurden ziemlich schlimm verprügelt. Kurt meint darauf hin, dass sie auch ins Kino gehen können, wenn Blaine sich bei dem Gedanken nicht wohlfühlt ihn auf den Abschlussball zu begleiten. Daraufhin sagt Blaine "Ich bin verrückt nach dir" und Kurt lächelt und fragt: "Kann ich das als ein Ja deuten?" Sie lächeln einander an. Kurt, Blaine, Finn und Burt sind bei Kurt zu hause zusehen, und Kurt kommt runter, um ihnen zu zeigen, was er auf dem Abschlussball tragen wird: einen Kilt. Burt und Blaine sind beide der Meinung, dass Kurt es lieber nicht tragen sollte, da sie befürchten, dass Kurt nur schikaniert wird. Kurt sagt ihnen, dass der Abschlussball Spaß machen soll, und beschließt mit dem Kilt zu gehen. Blaine und Kurt sind auf dem Abschlussball zusehen, sie tanzen jedoch nicht miteinander. Als Kurt als Abschlusskönigin angekündigt wird, läuft dieser in Tränen raus, Blaine rennt ihm nach. Blaine tröstet ihn, und Kurt ist daraufhin entschlossen wieder reinzugehen und den Menschen zu zeigen, dass sie durch die Tatsache ihn zu Abschlusskönigin gewählt zuhaben, sich nicht über ihn und was Kurt und Blaine haben, lustig machen können ("I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if they're yelling at me or whispering behind my back. They can't touch me. They can't touch us or what we have"). thumb|left|180px|Das Abschlussballfoto.Nachdem Kurt seine Dankesrede hielt, klatschen alle und er muss mit Karofsky tanzen. Kurt sagt ihm, es sei der perfekte Moment um allen endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch David kann es nicht und er läuft raus, Kurt bleibt alleine auf der Tanzfläche zurück, bis Blaine ihn zum Tanz auffordert. Kurt lächelt erleichtert und akzeptiert seine Bitte mehr als glücklich, und sie tanzen zusammen zu Santanas und Mercedes Song Dancing Queen. Sie werden später beim Posieren für das Abschlussballfoto gesehen, dabei trägt Kurt stolz die Krone der Abschlusskönigin als auch den Zepter. 'New York!' Kurt erzählt Rachel, dass er und Blaine planen nach New York zu ziehen, wenn sie mit der Schule fertig sind. Die Art wie er davon spricht, zeigt dass das Paar diese Angelegenheit vorher ausführlich durchdacht und besprochen hat. Wieder zu Hause in Ohio erzählt Kurt Blaine, bei einem Kaffee in der Lima Bean, über seine Erlebnisse in New York. Blaine schaut ihn dabei liebevoll an und hört ihm zu fragt Kurt jedoch, warum er sich nicht darüber ärgert, dass sie die Nationals verloren haben. Kurt sagt, dass, obwohl sie verloren haben, er dankbar für die Erfahrungen in New York ist. thumb|224px|Blaine in der Folge: New York.Kurt freut sich des Weiteren über seine erste Flugreise und seinem Frühstück bei Tiffanys, währenddessen schaut Blaine ihn weiter an und gesteht ihm, dass er ihn liebt. Kurt ist zunächst erschrocken darüber, weil er damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, und starrt Blaine zunächst einfach nur an, bevor er das Geständnis erwidert und meint, dass "Kurt Hummel" wirklich ein "ziemlich gutes Jahr" hat. Als die beiden sich dann mit Mercedes und Sam unterhalten, erwähnt Kurt, dass er Blaine bei seiner Bewerbung für die Sommer Show bei "Six Flags" hilft, während er selbst die Musik für Pip Pip Hooray kompornieren will, zu dem Broadway Musical über "Pippa Middleton". Staffel Drei 'The Purple Piano Project' thumb|190px|Blaine nimmt Kurts Hand.Kurt und Blaine sind in der Lima Bean zu sehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig necken. Kurt drängt Blaine zu der Entscheidung, ob er nun an die McKinley wechseln wird oder nicht, da Blaine ihm versprochen hatte am ersten Schultag eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Blaine meint, dass er sich noch nicht entschieden hat, da er seine Freunde an der Dalton vermissen würde. Kurt erklärt Blaine, dass er möchte, dass sein letztes Jahr magisch wird, und der einzige Weg das zu erreichen ist, wenn er und Blaine jede mögliche Minute miteinander verbringen können. In der letzten Szene nimmt Blaine Kurts Hand. Später in der Episode taucht Blaine in der McKinley auf - jedoch nicht in seiner Uniform, und grüßt Kurt. Durch die Tatsache, dass er seine Uniform nicht trägt, wird Kurt schnell klar, dass Blaine seine Entscheidung getroffen hat. Er macht sich jedoch Sorgen darüber, dass Blaine nur seinetwegen gewechselt ist. Doch Blaine sagt, dass er nicht für ihn war, sondern, deshalb, weil er nicht lange getrennt sein kann von der Person, die er liebt. Kurt erwähnt die New Directions und Blaine hat bereits eine Idee, welche Nummer er performen wird, um vorzusingen. thumb|left|186px|Kurt umarmt Blaine.Blaine singt "It's Not Unusual" auf dem Hof der McKinley, zusammen mit den Cheerios, doch als das Klavier wegen den Cheerios Feuer fängt, sind die New Directions nicht sonderlich begeistert, vor allem Finn scheint über Blaines Anwesenheit nicht erfreut. Später in der Episode ist Blaine im Proberaum der New Directions und sitzt neben Kurt. Kurt verkündet den Glee Kids, dass er sich als Schülerpräsident bewerben wird, und Blaine lächelt nur und nimmt erneut seine Hand. Sie tanzen nebeneinander bei dem Song You Can't Stop the Beat. 'I Am Unicorn' In dieser Folge unterhalten sich Kurt und Blaine unterhalten sich dabei über "West Side Story" und die Rollenauswahl. Blaine überlegt, auch für Tony vorzusingen. Als er aber merkt, dass Kurt die Rolle haben will, erklärt er, dass er als auch als Bernado oder Officer Krupke glücklich wäre, zumal er ja noch ein Junior ist, wäre es wohl besser, wenn ein Senior die Rolle übernimmt - er verzichtet hierbei für Kurt auf seine eigentliche "Traumrolle". Am Ende der Folge singt Blaine vor und überzeugt Artie, Coach Beiste und Miss Pillsbury. Sie fragen sich allerdings, warum er sich nur für dir Rolle des Bernado bewirbt. Sie würden ihn gerne als Tony sehen. Blaine ist sprachlos und weiß nicht so richtig, was er sagen soll. Kurt hat von der Empore alles mit angesehen und geht enttäuscht und verletzt. Die Episode endet mit einem Cliffhanger, damit bleibt die Frage offen, ob Blaine für die Rolle vorspricht oder nicht. 'Asian F' thumb|200px|Kurt und Blaine sitzen zusammen.Etwas zu Kurts und Blaines Beziehung wird in dieser Episode kaum gezeigt, da Darren während den Dreharbeiten, für die Glee Folge unterwegs war, um "Imogene" zu filmen und daher kaum Zeit hatte. Kurt überrascht Blaine auf den Treppen der McKinley und überreicht ihm einen Blumenstrauß. Er will ihm damit gratulieren, da die Liste der Rollenverteilung für "West Side Story" bald aushängen wird, und er ist sich sicher, dass Blaine die Rolle von "Tony" bekommen wird. Er sagt ebenfalls, dass er davon überzeugt ist, dass Blaine die Rolle verdient. Blaine bedankt sich bei ihm und erwähnt, dass er die Eigenschaft von Kurt ihn immer wieder zu überraschen, eine von denen ist, die er so sehr liebt. Er lehnt sich daraufhin vor um ihn entweder zu küssen oder zu umarmen, doch beide rücken wieder voneinander, da ihnen auffällt, wo sie sich befindet, daher schauen sie sich liebevoll an und Blaine berührt stattdessen Kurts Schulter. Als die Entscheidung zwischen Mercedes und Rachel fällt, sitzen Blaine und Kurt zusammen und unterhalten sich. Am Ende der Folge, nachdem Blaine auf der Liste sieht, dass er wirklich die Rolle von "Tony" hat, umarmt er Kurt überglücklich. 'Pot O' Gold' In dieser Folge tanzen die beiden sehr vertraut miteinander, als Blaine mit den New Directions Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) singt, ansonsten spielt ihre Beziehung in dieser Episode keine große Rolle. 'The First Time' right|thumb|194px|Blaine macht Kurt deutlich, dass sie nichts zu überstürzen brauchen.Kurt und Blaine unterhalten sich über Sex. Kurt will von Blaine wissen, ob dieser ihn für langweilig hält. Blaine sagt zu ihm, dass er der interessanteste Jung ein ganz Ohio sei. Daraufhin will Kurt erfahren, ob sein Freund schon mal das Bedürfnis hatte, dass sie sich die Kleider vom Leid reißen und "schmutzig" werden. Blaine verneint die Frage nicht, meint jedoch, dass es für so etwas Masturbation gibt. Kurt denkt Blaine macht sich über die Sache lustig, doch dieser macht ihm deutlich, dass er möchte, dass sie sich beide wohl fühlen, wenn sie den nächsten Schritt gehen wollen und küsst ihn. Später als Blaine an seinem Schließfach ist, kommt Kurt auf ihn zu und sie unterhalten sich über die Kernaussage von "West Side Story" und Blaine fragt Kurt, ob nicht nun der Zeitpunkt sei, etwas Abenteuerliches zu erleben. Als Blaine sich später mit Sebastian in der Lima Bean trifft, kommt Kurt auch zufällig vorbei. Kurt ist sofort etwas skeptisch gegen über ihm. Dann lädt Sebastian die beiden in eine Schwulenbar ein, jedoch Blaine meint, dass es nichts für die beiden sei, doch Kurt sagt, sie sollten zusammen dort hingehen und etwas erleben. thumb|left|198px|Kurt und Blaine auf dem Weg zum Auto.In der Schwulenbar treffen sie auf Sebastian, als Blaine und Sebastian zusammen tanzen, unterhält sich Kurt mit David Karofsky, welcher plötzlich neben Kurt auftauchte. Nach dem Gespräch hat Kurt schließlich auch Lust zu tanzen, und drängt zuerst Sebastian von Blaine weg. Als die beiden zum Auto unterwegs sind, um nach Hause zu fahren, versucht Blaine Kurt ins Auto zu ziehen und mit ihm rumzumachen. Kurt wehrt sich aber und erklärt, dass er sich am heutigen Abend nicht gut gefühlt hat, weil Blaine die ganze Zeit mit einem anderen Jungen getanzt hat. Außerdem will er sein erstes Mal mit Blaine nicht so erleben. Da Blaine betrunken ist und sich am nächsten Tag sowieso an nichts erinnern wird. Blaine ist beleidigt, weil er nur versucht hat, spontan und fröhlich zu sein, daraufhin beschließt er, lieber nach Hause zu laufen. Als Blaine sich nach der Vorstellung darüber ärgert, dass er ein paar Schritte nicht richtig hinbekommen hat, spricht Kurt ihn an und fragt ihn, ob er für den heutigen Abend motivierter ist, weil die Warblers und Sebastian alle kommen werden. Blaine, welcher merkt, dass Kurt sich immer noch wegen Sebastian Sorgen macht, verdeutlicht ihm, dass er nichts für Sebastian empfindet, und nimmt Kurts Hand, daraufhin zieht Blaine ihn zu sich ran und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich, woraufhin Kurt seine Hände um Blaines Hals legt. Er entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten vor der Schwulenbar. thumb|210px|Kurt und Blaine zusammen im Bett (Blaines Haus).Kurt entschuldigt sich ebenfalls, und als er dann noch sagt, wie stolz er auf Blaine sei, kommen diesem die Tränen, weil er gehofft hatte, dass Kurt es sein würde. Als Blaine Kurt fragt, ob er ihn zu der Party, die Artie im Breadstix veranstaltet begleiten will, verneint Kurt die Frage und sagt, dass er lieber zu Blaines Haus fahren will. Sowohl Rachel und Finn als auch Kurt und Blaine schlafen zum ersten Mal miteinander. Man sieht wie die beiden ganz eng beieinander, auf Blaines Bett, liegen. Sie haben ihre Hände gebunden und geben sich Eskimo Küsse. In der endgültig letzten Szene ist zu sehen, wie Blaine Kurt liebevoll anlächelt und wie die beiden ihre Hände miteinander verschränken und Kurt Blaines Brust streichelt. 'Mash Off' thumb|left|194px|Blaine während der Rede von Kurt.Am Ende der Folge ist Blaine in der Sporthalle zusehen, zusammen mit Finn und Rory. Sie hören sich die Reden der Schülersprecher Kadidaten an. Bei der Rede von Brittany reagiert weder er noch seine zwei Begleiter. Als Kurt dran ist und sagt, dass er etwas gegen das Mobbing an der Schule unternehmen will und Dodgeball aus der Schule verbannen würde, um ein Zeichen gegen die Unterdrückung zu setzen, nickt Blaine leicht und schaut ihn die ganze Zeit über an. Als seine Rede endet, lächelt und klatscht er für seinen Freund und springt ebenfalls auf. Des Weiteren trägt er den Button von Kurt, was zeigt, dass er Kurt die ganze Zeit über unterstützt hat. 'I Kissed A Girl' thumb|190px|Nach der Performance zu "Perfect".Kurt und Blaine singen für Santana den Song Perfect. Blaine erwähnt kurz vorher, dass sie den Song im Auto dauernd füreinander singen. Während der Performance schauen sie sich öfters liebevoll an und lächeln. Am Ende des Songs fasst er Kurt liebevoll am nacken und zieht ihn zu sich. Als die Mädchen I Kissed A Girl singen, sitzen die beiden nah einander und filmen die Performance. Als Kurt später von Rektor Figgins in sein Büro gebeten wird, schaut Blaine besorgt und verwirrt. Als Kurt nach dem Gespräch mit Figgins auf Rachel und Finn trifft, sag er mit Tränen in den Augen, dass er Blaine finden muss, um sich wahrscheinlich von ihm trösten zu lassen. thumb|left|190px|Kurt beim Ausfüllen des Formulars.Am Ende der Folge gratuliert Kurt Brittany offiziell vor all den Glee Kids und sie umarmen sich. Er wünscht ihr viel Erfolg, meint zu Blaine jedoch, dass er nun nichts für seine Bewerbung vorzuweisen hätte. Blaine sagt, dass er nicht aufgeben soll und das sie sich schon etwas einfallen lassen werden. Während Constant Craving schenken sich die beiden einen verliebten Blick und es ist zu sehen, wie Kurt trotz allem, mit Blaine, das Formular für die NYADA ausfüllt. 'Extraordinary Merry Christmas' Kurt und Blaine singen in dieser Folge während des Weihnachtsspecial das Duett Let It Snow, dabei greift Blaine wiederholt nach Kurt, um ihn zu berühren. Außerdem macht dieser sexuelle Anspielungen zu dem Publikum als Hinweis dafür, was sie machen werden, wenn sie später allein sind. Eine Szene wurde aus Zeitgründen rausgeschnitten und ist daher nur auf der DVD enthalten. In der Szene ist zusehen wie Blaine Kurt einen Ring aus Ring aus Kaugummipapier schenkt. Songs 'Duette' *Baby, It's Cold Outside von Frank Loesser in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat. *Animal von Neon Trees in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Sexy. *Candles von Hey Monday in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Unsere eigenen Songs. *Perfect von P!nk in der dritten Staffel, Episode I Kissed A Girl. *Let It Snow von Vaughn Monroe in der dritten Staffel, Episode Extraordinary Merry Christmas 'Zusammen Gesungen (In einer Gruppennummer)' *Hey, Soul Sister von Train in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Neue Welten *Bills, Bills, Bills von Destiny's Child in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *When I Get You Alone von Robin Thicke in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Liebeslied zum Leid. *Silly Love Songs von Paul McCartney in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Liebeslied zum Leid. *Blackbird'' von ''The Beatles in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Unsere eigenen Songs. *Raise Your Glass von P!nk in in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Unsere eigenen Songs. *Misery von Maroon 5 in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Unsere eigenen Songs. *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) in der dritten Staffel, Episode Pot O' Gold. *Do They Know It's Christmas? in der dritten Staffel, Episode Extraordinary Merry Christmas *My Favorite Things in der dritten Staffel, Episode Extraordinary Merry Christmas 'Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs' *Teenage Dream von Katy Perry in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Ungeküsst. *Blackbird'' von ''The Beatles in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Unsere eigenen Songs. *Somewhere Only We Know von Keane in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Born This Way. *I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You von Black Kids in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Rivalen der Krone. *It's Not Unusual von Tom Jones in der dritten Staffel, Episode The Purple Piano Project. *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) in der dritten Staffel, Episode Pot O' Gold. *One Hand, One Heart von West Side Story in der dritten Staffel, Episode Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Trivia *Sie sind das einzige Paar bei Glee, dass eine eigene Hintergrund Musik hat. *Sie hatten beide vorher nie einen festen Freund. *Sie waren beide jeweils vorher in einen Jungen verliebt bevor sie zusammen kamen. Kurt war in Sam verliebt und Blaine in Jeremiah. *In The Purple Piano Project erwähnt Kurt, dass er die Sendung "Bachelorette" mit Blaine angeschaut hat. *In The First Time verloren sie beide aneinander ihre Jungfräulichkeit. *In I Kissed A Girl erzählt Blaine, dass er und Kurt sich immer füreinander "Perfect", im Auto, vorsingen. *Ryan Murphy und Brad Falchuk bestätigten, dass ihre Beziehung eine lang andauernde und stabile sein wird. *In Extraordinary Merry Christmas hat Blaine Kurt einen selbst gemachten Ring aus Kaugummipapier geschenkt (Diese Szene ist nur auf der DVD enthalten). Sonstiges *Am 15. März 2011, als die Episode Unsere eigenen Songs ausgestrahlt wurde, war "They kissed" ein Trend auf Twitter. "They" war auf Kurt und Blaine bezogen. *Am 3. Juli 2011 küssten sich Chris und Darren auf der Live Tour in Dublin (in dem Klaine Skit als Kurt und Blaine) und "They kissed" wurde erneut ein Trend auf Twitter. *"They kissed" war diesesmal auf den Klaine und Brittana Kuss bezogen. *Das Paar gilt als eins der beliebtesten Paare in der Geschichte der Serie. *Sie wurden von Jarett Wieselman von der New York Post mit "eines der beliebtesten TV Paare des Jahrtausends" ausgezeichnet. *Beide Schauspieler unterstützten die Beziehung von Kurt und Blaine. *Darren wünscht sich, dass Blaine für immer mit Kurt zusammenbleibt. *Chris wünscht sich, dass die beiden die nächsten Kevin und Scotty werden - was ein stabiles realistisches Verhältnis bedeutet. *Nach Ausstrahlung der ersten Folge der dritten Staffel schaffte es "Kurt and Blaine" ein Trend auf Twitter zu werden und das weltweit, genauso wie "Not Unusual", "Kurt and Blaine"schaffte es erneut ein Trend auf Twitter zu werden, als die Episode The First Time ausgestrahlt wurde. *Nach der Ausstrahlung von der zweiten Weihnachtsepisode Extraordinary Merry Christmas waren "Let It Snow", "Kurt and Blaine" als auch "Darren Criss" weltweite Trends auf Twitter. Kategorie:Beziehungen